Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H09-22642 describes a multidirectional changeover switch that is employed as a power seat switch in automobiles. In this multidirectional changeover switch, a rotary circuit board and a sliding circuit board are fixed to a board attachment member attached to the inside of a housing. An opening is formed in the housing, and a return spring and a rotation spring are inserted into the opening. The return spring couples a switch knob disposed outside the housing to the board attachment member, and the rotation spring couples the switch knob to a rotation shaft supported by the board attachment member. Configuration is such that contacts on the sliding circuit board are switched ON/OFF when the switch knob is slid with respect to the housing, and contacts on the rotary circuit board are switched ON/OFF when the switch knob is rotated with respect to the housing.